


The Suprise

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Ginny has a surprise for Harry.





	The Suprise

“Harry!” Ginny called out to her fiance, rushing over to him pulling him into a hug.

“Ginny? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, catching his Fiance in his arms.

“I have some wonderful news to tell you, I could not wait until you came home so I sent Hermione a message asking if you were in the office and luckily you were,” Ginny said, Harry blinked as he tried to get everything she said.

“Okay, so what is the good news, that you had to rush all the way down here to tell me ?” Harry asked. 

“I’m Pregnant!” Ginny yelled, Harry looked at her awestruck looking at her stomach then back at her. 

“Really?” Harry asked placing her hand on her stomach and Ginny nodded her head.

“You are going to be a Dad,” Ginny told him.

“A Dad. A DAD! I can’t believe it! I’m going to be a DAD!” Harry said lifting Ginny up into his arms. “I can’t believe it! We are going to be parents.” Tears filled in his eyes. 

Ginny laughed, “Yeah, we will.” Ginny said kissing Harry’s forehead and held him close as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
